


Catching Up

by Steph_Rob94



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Rob94/pseuds/Steph_Rob94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione Granger stops by Virginia to see her longtime friend, Spencer Reid, she gets more than she bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination and access to a computer. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione Granger swallowed down her nerves as she pushed open the door to the upscale apartment complex her best friend stayed at. Her heart beat pounded violently in her chest. What would he think about her showing up this way-unannounced and dressed in a dark purple bridesmaid dress? 

She had apparated away from the reception of her best friend’s wedding. Ronald Weasley had finally married. It caused quiet the uproar among the Wizarding world. Women gathered to protest the wedding. Ron was meant to be with Hermione, they said. 

~“I thank you all for coming out to petition for a heart that you believed broken,”~ Hermione had said, ~“but it is unneeded. I am not meant for Ron and he is not meant for me.”~ It was all she had said on the matter. 

~“I think you just lost many of your fans,”~ Ron had joked when she stepped back into the chapel. He was marrying a muggleborn. Emma Clearwater, a young lady in Ginny’s year, had wished for the wedding to be held in her family’s place of worship.

Hermione smiled softly as she approached Spencer’s door. She was not heartbroken because she had moved on, but because she had fallen out of love with Ronald Weasley in her sixth year. Why? She unintentionally fell into Spencer Reid’s life during that summer.

~~MEMORY~~

Hermione was trying to hurry out of the way of the mass of people rushing by her. The sun obstructed her view, but the mass seemed to be reporters hurrying for a story. While fighting Death Eaters had honed her skills, she was no match for the many rushing feet. One man clipped her shoulder and spilled the books she had just purchased onto the watery concrete. She knelt to pick them up and was intercepted by a pale hand. Hermione glanced upward as the hands gathered three of the books while her own lifted two of them. The brown headed teen looked up and smiled awkwardly. 

“Thank you,” she said as she took them from his hands. “What are all those people running for?” She asked as she attempted to fight down the automatic fear reaction. Groups of people had been running in the similar fashion the night of the Quidditch World Cup. She hoped it wasn’t the same thing on this busy Vegas street. The young man looked toward the hurrying mass and then back to her. He shifted awkward on his feet. 

“I suppose they were looking for me,” he answered. “I paid a girl inside the coffee shop I frequent to attract them away from the bookstore.” Hermione smiled. 

“You like to read?” She asked, “most of the boys I know don’t. They would rather play sports or drive me insane…” The man gave off a short chuckle. He was squinting in the harsh sunlight. Hermione blushed slightly. “Would you like to go inside?” 

“Yes to…” He hopped forward and opened the door for her before she could reach the handle, “…to…uh…both questions. I love to read,” he said as he held the door open for her. Hermione smiled gratefully at him. Once inside, they stood in momentary silence. It wasn’t awkward. They weren’t even paying attention to one another. 

Hermione was once more scanning a store she knew by heart. This one bookstore had the most extensive collection of books she had ever seen. Shelves among shelves lined the walls and stretched out into the floor like branches. It was a reader’s nirvana. The owner of the store stepped out from the door. Behind the red door was the elder lady’s stair well. Up those stairs lay Elle Earnhardt’s home. 

“Back again, Miss. Granger?” She called from the desk. Hermione smiled and turned her attention away from the shelves. Elle leaned against the corner with her hands spread out across the glass. Her large glasses balanced perfectly on a small nose. Her large brown eyes gave a small twinkle at the sight of the two teens. 

“I can’t stay away,” she teased back. Through the small picture frames beside the shelves, she caught the teen smile. 

“I must say I’m not surprised the two of you know one another,” the salt and pepper haired woman said. Hermione looked back at the teen whose name she had yet to learn. Hermione pointed back at him slightly with her thumb. 

“Oh no, we don’t. We just met outside,” Hermione explained. “I’m afraid I don’t even know your name.” Hermione said bashfully as she turned to him. “My name’s Hermione Granger.” Hermione shifted her books so she could extend her hand. 

“I’m…uh,” he shifted the books he had in his left hand underneath his arm and took her small hand in his, “Spencer Reid.” Hermione smiled and shook his clammy hand. 

“It’s very nice to meet you.”

~~END MEMORY~~

Hermione drew her key from her beaded purse and slid it into the lock. Hermione pushed the light weight black door open and stepped inside. Her purple pump made a small click against the wooden floor. 

“Spencer?” She called out as she stepped fully inside. She replaced her key inside the bag. “Are you home?” She questioned as she moved to close the door behind her. Hermione looked over toward his dark couch. His bag sat beside it. Worry caused her brows to furrow. She shut the front door then slipped her shoes off. The pumps hung loosely in her hand as she walked down past his couch. She suppressed a shudder at how chilly his floor was. Her feet made no sound on the wooden floor as she walked. She knew her friend would be teased relentlessly if his team found out about her; he would be teased even more so if Derek Morgan found out that she knew exactly where his room was. Hermione pushed open the door to his room quietly. Ever light inside by a small overhead light was turned off. 

“Spencer!” She said softly as she noticed a figure lying on the bed with his arm over his eyes. At the sound of her voice, the figure lowered his arm. From the shallow lighting, she could tell it was him. She rushed to the side of his bed and knelt down. “Are you alright?” She asked. Her tone was soft and low. 

“Yeah just a…a headache,” he pushed himself up with his hands. The pale blue cover pulled with his movement. “What are you doing here?” Hermione nibbled her bottom lip as her eyes did an unconscious survey of her friend. 

“I just got back from Ron’s wedding,” she said as she slipped up onto the bed beside him. Spencer’s own brown eyes studied her now. “I’m fine!” She protested softly. “I haven’t had feeling for him since I was sixteen!” A small giggle escaped her lip as she recalled the protestors. “But you would be amazed at how many people thought he had someone wrong me. Protestors showed up outside of the chapel!” Worry gnawed harder at her stomach when he only gave her a half smile. “Alright, spill,” Hermione demanded as she scooted closer to him. Now there was barely an inch left between Spencer and her. She touched her forehead to his bravely. “What’s up with you?” 

Spencer couldn’t help but close his eyes at the warm her touch provided his aching head. She always had a slightly higher body temperature than other people he had come in contact with. It never ceased to soothe him. Another factor about Hermione Granger made him slightly sour, she never gave up. 

“I’ve been having migraines for the past few days,” Spencer started; he jumped as her warm hands touched his both sides of his neck softly. It was simply her fingertips. Her palms were sprawled across his collarbone. 

“There’s no proof that schizophrenia is genetic, baby,” she soothed. Spencer felt his heart skip slightly. He wanted to argue the facts, but knew that in light of her knowledge of the mental illness he knew that it would be no use. “One out of ten children inherits schizophrenia from their parents. It’s more likely if those children are identical twins and even more likely if both of parents have the gene. This is assuming that schizophrenia is, of course, genetic. You are not an identical twin and your father does not have the gene. It would have manifested itself by now in your father.” 

“The doctor said that there was nothing wrong physically with me, Hermione,” Spencer argued weakly. Hermione looked into his panicked eyes with a furiously stern expression. 

“Have you considered that the stress of your job is piling up?” Hermione proposed. Her hands slipped from his neck and onto his shoulders. The movement brought her slightly closer to him. She drew herself up onto her knees and sat back on them. “I’m willing to bet that’s all it is,” Hermione soothed as she squeezed his shoulders lightly, “because these muscles here are as tense as a finely drawn piano string.” Hermione stared at him speculatively as the silence fell over them. Hermione slipped her hands from his shoulders and to his legs. She patted his thigh. He jerked slightly and looked at her with a quirked brow. She grinned. “Here, scoot up.” She slipped from her position in front of him to allow him to comply with her demand. 

“You know my team may be by later…” Spencer said as Hermione gathered her dress to the middle of her thigh and slipped behind him. She sank back to her knees and dropped the dress back down. She could see Spencer’s blush through the mirror. 

“Embarrassed, Spencer?” Hermione teased. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled. Hermione laughed. Her easy smile fell as she caught the flinch he tried to hide. 

“Lay back,” she commanded. 

“What!” He yelped as he twisted his body so that he could look back at her. Hermione smiled softly. 

“Oh, just lay back, you big baby!” Hermione joked as she pat her lap. With a small pout, he laid back. Hermione touched his temples softly and began moving her fingertips in a slow circle. The soothing motion combined with the warmth of her hands made a small groan slip his lips. “Getting better?” Hermione questioned. Spencer furrowed his brows. She blushed. She knew that her tone was slightly airy. He always had this effect of her. She was pleased that her hands weren’t shaking as well. 

“Yeah,” Spencer said. The thankfulness in his tone was enough to keep her fingertips moving. “Purple is a good color on you,” he hummed as she massaged his temples. Hermione smiled. 

“I recall that you liked blue a lot better…” Hermione commented. 

~~MEMORY~~

Hermione shifted awkwardly in front of the mirror. The baby blue dress was beautiful and she had chosen it, but the neck of the dress wasn’t like anything she would normally wear. It dipped down in between her breasts; the fabric was drawn together with a beautiful arrangement of white, plastic pearls. The bottom of the beautiful dress fell to her knees in flowing fabric. 

A small knock at her door pulled her attention away from her reflection. Spencer stood at the door. Hermione swallowed. He was dressed in a tux. The tie was undone. Hermione laughed and walked toward him. Her modest heels clicked softly against the floor. 

“All that genius and you still can’t get this right,” Hermione teased. Spencer smiled down at her as she finished the slip knot. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here,” he told her. Hermione patted his chest with her hand and pushed gently away from him. She grabbed her bag from her hotel bed. She blinked when she noticed her coat missing. Spencer cleared his throat softly. She laughed lightly as she spotted it in his hands. She allowed him to slip it over arms. 

“Such a gentlemen,” she teased once more as she turned to him. “Where are we going?” 

“There’s a…” he cleared his throat, “well, I thought you would enjoy it.” Hermione turned and locked her hotel door. Out of habit, she left her key with the attendant at the desk. He smiled gratefully. It was awkward to clean a hotel room while the person was still inside. 

“But that doesn’t tell me where we’re going!” She sang as he escorted her outside and toward his newly acquired Volvo Amazon. The day he got it he had been so excited. He kept the 1995 model in mint condition. They were eighteen and he was in love with his car like half of the men in America. Hermione laughed at the gentle way he closed the door as she buckled her seat belt. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” he told her as he started the car. Silence fell over them as he drove. The city never ceased to amaze Hermione. The lights, the people, it all fascinated her. Spencer smiled as he drove. Every now and again his eyes would find her face again. The easy smile on her lips as she gazed out the window always brought one of his own to his lips. “You look beautiful in blue you know,” he complimented shyly. Hermione rewarded him with a wide smile.

“And you don’t look so bad in a tux,” she returned. He let out a small chuckle as he drove. “I really would love to know where we’re going, handsome,” she said. Spencer laughed.

“Sucking up with get you nowhere,” he teased. Hermione snorted softly. 

“It got me a blush didn’t it?” Hermione teased back. 

“Shut up…” He grumbled. 

~~END MEMORY~~

Hermione smiled down at him as the memory came to a close. Her fingers had never stopped their soft massage of his temples. 

“I still can’t believe that you got us table 63 at the Alize,” Hermione said. “I still do not want to know how much money you spent that night.” Spencer chuckled softly; his eyes were still closed. 

“When you have connections, you don’t spend all that much. Besides we split the bill, didn’t we?” He pointed out. Hermione smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, but I’m sure you split the fraction unevenly so that I wouldn’t freak out,” Hermione said as she bend down and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. She smiled. 

“I’ve missed you, you know,” he told her as he raised his hand to her cheek. His thumb rubbed across her cheek. She smiled and kissed the inside of his palm. 

“I’ve missed you too,” she told him. 

“You know, I had originally planned to propose that night,” Spencer said. Hermione’s mouth fell open as his cheeks reddened. “But I lost the nerve when I got to your front door.” 

“What’s stopping you now?” Hermione asked. The conversation vaguely reminded her of Remus and Tonks. For years they had fought what they felt, only to have it ripped away from them when they finally caved to it. 

“Would you have said yes?” He asked. A sense of heaviness fell over the two nearly lovers. They had been too young back then to make such decisions; at the same time, it could have been the best decision of their lives. 

“I would have,” Hermione told him. “And I still would…say yes, I mean.” Spencer’s mouth fell open in a soft ‘o’. “I suppose it all depends on if you still want me.” Hermione said quietly. She looked away from Spencer’s still surprised face and to the floor. She couldn’t see anything but the small heel of her shoe in the darkness. Her eyes widened as Spencer’s hand tangled in her hair. She looked back at him for a moment; he seized the opportunity and pulled her downward. She didn’t resist. She complied instantly. Their lips met softly. It was a gentle peck, but the beginning of a fire.

Spencer’s shifting broke the kiss. With grace she had rarely seen from him, he rose from her lap and turned to her. His hands were once more sliding across her cheeks. They kept eye contact for only a few seconds, gauging the other’s reaction. His lips reclaimed hers again. This time the collision was harder than the first kiss. It coaxed her to respond. She did not disappoint. Her eager fingers grasped at his shoulders as she lifted herself up onto her knees. The action drew her to a taller height than him, but it did not slow them. He jumped slightly when her tongue wandered across his bottom lip. A small shiver shook both of their frames. 

It was the attack of years of suppressed passion and want overflowing from one body to the next. They had waited so long. 

His arms folded over her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Hermione’s hand came up to the back of his neck. Her nails trailed upward through his hair. He gave a small moan into her mouth. She returned it softly. His headache had been completely forgotten when the fire had scorched through his veins. His fingers fell eagerly on the zipper of her dress. She pulled away slowly as he pulled it down. The sound vibrated through the almost silent room. Hermione’s fingers left his hair and wandered down his shoulders to his shirt buttons. One by one, she popped them open as he slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips when he kissed her collarbone gently. Her hands, now hovering above the open shirt, paused. He continued to rain kisses across her collarbone while she shook herself from the shock the feel of his lips on her skin caused. She pushed away his shirt. He moved his arms from around her only long enough to get the long sleeve off. He tossed it somewhere in the room and watched as she stepped from the bed to slip her own dress off. His eyes darkened as her breasts were revealed to him. She slipped of her shorts and underwear where she stood. He was momentarily distracted when she bent down and opened his drawer. When she straightened back up, she had a condom in her hand. Hermione smiled nervously at him. Spencer returned it. 

If he was embarrassed at the thought of her seeing his naked body, it instantly vanished with her breasts were so close. He kissed the side of her right breast, close to her nipple. She gasped lightly. Her fingernails dug into his upper thigh. He groaned slightly. Hermione took a few deep breathes, unconsciously pushing her tender skin closer to his mouth, before she continued her path toward the button of his pants. A few times she was brought to a pause by the actions of his hands and mouth working in sync against her breasts. Finally, she grew aggravated. She shoved him backward onto the bed and all but ripped his slacks and boxers off of him. He chuckled lightly at her eagerness, but that chuckle quickly turned to a groan as she rained kisses near and dangerously close to his groin. After giving a teasing kiss to his head, she worked her way up his stomach. She nibbled lightly on his chest and continued upward. All the while, she climbed onto him. Spencer found himself mesmerized by the sway of her breasts and the catlike way in which she moved. He gasped when she sucked the skin between his collarbone and neck. She smiled against him and moved to his lips. Their tongues danced sensuously in their mouths while Hermione reached for the fallen condom. She pulled away from him and ripped it open. She slid down to his thighs and slipped it onto him. He moaned softly at the feel of her hand on him. She smiled again. Spencer motioned for her with his forefinger.

“I love you, you know that?” Spencer said as she settled back on top of him. She sat just above his groin. Her hands were splayed across his stomach. Hermione smiled.

“I love you too,” she told him. The delight in her tone brought a smile to his lips. Her smile softened as she leaned down and claimed his smiling lips for her own. They kissed in gentle pecks. At the final peck, Spencer pulled away with a devious smile. “What?” She asked, cautiously. A small squeak escaped her lips as he pushed her back onto the mattress. His lips rained kisses down her chest and onto her neck before returning to her lips. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and pulled away from the kiss first. He pecked her lips softly before pushing inside of her. 

Hermione never was sure which way was best for one to lose their virginity: did the man go slow or fast? How badly would it hurt? Hermione gave a small twitch at the discomfort of her walls stretching, but years of running and fighting the way she had must have worn away the tissue that was supposed to be broken. She felt no pain. She sighed blissfully and kissed Spencer’s lips before dropping to kiss his collarbone. She nipped the skin lightly. The action caused his hips to jerk. She gasped out a small moan and bucked her hips upward into his. He complied with her unspoken wish and began to move. 

Spencer hissed lightly as her nails dug into his shoulders. The pain was easily buried beneath the pleasure as he moved his hips back and forth. His fists clenched the cover behind Hermione’s head, but she didn’t seem to mind. Her chin was angled to his lips with every move of his hips. He kissed her chin lightly, before dropping to kiss her neck. With every push of his hips, she would pull him farther. Every now and then, her small pants would be interrupted by a soft moan. Soon, he began to focus angling his hips in order to get that sound again. 

Through the haze of her own pleasure, Hermione could hear his small pants and moans. She relished in the sounds and the bliss he was bringing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing them both to moan slightly louder. The action pulled him deeper, pressed him harder against her. 

“Please,” she pleaded, unsure of what it was she wanted. Spencer only began to move again. Their moans slowly got louder. His thrusts got faster and harder. Soon, Hermione’s small moans were filled the apartment. Spencer silenced her for a moment with his lips against hers. She attempted to kiss him back through her gasps of pleasure. He could feel something building within him. He balanced on a shaking arm and trailed his other hand in between their close bodies. His thumb found the soft module of skin that he had only read about, never really seen or touched. He moved his thumb back and forth, then in circles over it. Hermione’s loud moans became soundless gasps. “Spencer…” She breathed. He could only kiss her as the thing building within him broke with her own hard shudder. Hermione’s eyes widened as a hard weight smacked into her. “Umpf…” She gasped. 

“Sorry,” he panted as he pushed himself off of her and onto his side. They both felt the loss instantly, but showed no signs of it. Hermione only rolled over so that she could cuddle up to his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She let out a small giggle and reached down. She pulled the used condom off of him. The action pulled a sharp gasp from his lips; she only grinned and pushed away from his chest. As she stood from the bed, he propped onto his still shaking elbow. He couldn’t find it in himself to pout correctly as she pranced around his room in nothing but bare skin. He busied himself with pulling the cover out from underneath him and slipped underneath it. She threw the condom away and returned to the bed. She pulled her side of the cover up and slid underneath it. With a small roll that pulled her side of the cover higher onto the bed, she settled back by his side. 

“You do realize we have a lot of catching up to do?” Hermione questioned, looking up at him. Spencer grinned impishly. His fingertips grazed over her ribcage from underneath the covers. He looked down at her with a lazy smile. 

“I look forward to it,” he flirted just as the door to his bedroom opened the rest of the way. Derek Morgan’s coat fell from his limp fingers as he spotted them. His mouth hit the floor along with his coat. Spencer couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his lips as Hermione disappeared underneath the covers. All that was visible was her curly hair. He hissed when she pinched him.

“Shut up!” She hissed from underneath the covers. 

“I’ll just…be out here,” Morgan motioned toward the door with a jerk of his thumb. He left his jacket on the floor at Spencer’s door. Hermione resurfaced once Morgan’s footsteps were far enough away. She grabbed her bag and pulled from it a button up shirt and a pair of leggings. Spencer still marveled at the existence of magic. He was still thinking on it when his button up shirt and his pants smacked him on the chest.


End file.
